Dishes or grills for browning food bodies in microwave ovens have generally used resistive material on the surface of the dish such as a thin metal or metal oxide coating which absorbs microwave energy. However, such structures do not limit such absorbing of microwave energy at any particular temperature but continue to increase such absorbing with increases in temperature.
Attempts to produce automatic temperature limiting by fabricating a dish of ferrite materials as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,162 have not been satisfactory since the dielectric loss factor has increased with temperature and the dish has been prone to cracking.